


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Ladyluckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk
Summary: Hermione can't stand the blistering heat that summer has provided and comes up with an idea to cool both her and Draco off. Too bad her idea leads to a more heated session with Draco than she originally planned.





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.  
> A/N: Takes place during the war.  
> Originally posted on my FF account.

The humidity is what is making her sweat more than the heat itself, Hermione thinks to herself. She just cannot seem to cool off no matter what she tries to do.

The hideout that she, and a few others, are stuck in for the next few days has no working air conditioning and they aren't really supposed to do magic when not in danger, so no cooling charms for her. She normally wouldn't be too bothered by this if it wasn't for that fact that it's a hundred bloody degrees outside; or inside in her case. She would give anything to escape the hot, sticky air that chokes her.

The worst part is that not only is she hot from the air, but still heated from the argument she and Draco had last night. All she had asked was that he try to not be such a twat to her friends. While she may not have approached the topic the right way, she was still right. They don't understand her relationship with Draco, hell at times even she isn't quite sure what they are, but would it kill him to be more civil?

Sweat trickles down her back as she stands in front of the refrigerator with the door wide open; trying to enjoy as much of the cold air as she possibly can. Cool air hits her flushed face giving her temporary bliss before even that seems to not be enough to sedate the insufferable heat. She huffs in frustration as she closes the door too quickly, letting it slam shut. The contents within the fridge rattling at the action as she turns around.

She notices the raised eyebrow of the man sitting at the counter opposite of her position; which seems to be the only acknowledgement he gives her in regards to the situation.

"It's too hot," Hermione frowns, leaning back against the fridge using her one hand to hold up her hair and the other as a fan. Not a very efficient one at that.

"You don't say," Draco remarks, not looking up from the book in his hand and seemingly unaware of the glare the witch in front of him is giving. At least he is talking to her, which is more than she could say about this morning.

While he may act as though he is unaffected by the heat situation, she knows otherwise. The beads of sweat forming across his forehead and damp, silver hair give way to his otherwise unbothered physique.

She drops her hand from her curls as she gets off the fridge to lean on the counter, trying to think of another way to cool off.

She ponders when the others will be back, and hopes it's not too soon. Generally she does not like it when the others are away for long because she worries that something bad happened. But this time she is grateful for the empty house as too many bodies creates too much heat. And judging by the fact that they've only been gone for 20 minutes, she will at least get to enjoy it this way a little while longer. She feels a bit guilty over the fact that she is thankful for her friends being gone on a mission without her when she gets an idea that pushes the guilt from her mind.

"Is there a reason you're grinning at me like that, Granger?" Draco starts. "Or has the heat officially made you go mad?"

She ignores the comment he makes about her sanity to ask him a question of her own.

"There is a lake outback in the woods not too far from here, right?"

He lowers his book, thinking about the question before answering, "I think so… Why?"

He eyes her as she makes her way over to him, ignoring the way his other eyebrow raises in question when she offers him her hand.

She thinks it's quite obvious what she has in mind by now, and she judges he knows too. She's almost afraid he won't accept it when she feels his hand sliding into her palm. She's a bit surprised that he doesn't say anything, but she smiles to herself a little as he squeezes her hand making her heart flutter.

\---

They walk in silence through the woods, breathing in the nice change of fresh air as they try to figure out just quite where they remember seeing said lake. Both Draco and Hermione try to avoid stepping on any large twigs as they had both forgotten to grab shoes on their way out of the house.

She doesn't let go of his hand until they finally make it to the opening of the lake. She is relieved that there's actually a lake, and that it wasn't just wishful thinking on her behalf.

The sun shines bright through the abustle of trees and into the murky water down below, making it seem as if the lake were glowing. Normally she wouldn't want to swim in water that she can't see through, but the blistering heat makes her too damn hot to care right now.

She looks over to see Draco quietly scanning the woods for signs of anything out of place. He's making sure it's safe before he is quickly drawn back to her attention, giving her an amused look as he sees her shimmy her way out of her denim shorts. He opens his mouth, probably to make a smartass comment, but she throws her pants and wand at his face before he gets the chance to even utter a word. He catches them both effortlessly as she is taking off to a large rock not too far from where Draco stands still watching her in amusement.

She doesn't even stop before jumping off the edge of the rock, blaming the mindlessness of her actions on the heat. She hopes it's deep enough right before she hits the water, going straight under with a big splash.

The water swallows her whole and she stays underneath the surface, letting the water make her skin tingle at the contrast of the cool feel of it compared to her hot skin.

This feels brilliant, Hermione thinks. The best idea she's had all day.

Hermione sits under the water, basking in it until her lungs scream at her in protest for air. She resurfaces, gasping at the air as she pushes her wet hair away from her face when Draco makes a snide comment.

"It's about time you came up. I was wondering if you had drowned."

She notices that Draco had moved further down the lake then where she had jumped. He is no longer higher up on the rock where he had been, but more level with the land and water.

"Worried?" She joked, swimming over to his new position on the other side of the lake.

"Wishful," he pipes back, and laughs at the look she gives him.

She almost wants to stick her tongue out at him, but is too caught off guard over the fact that he hasn't moved from his position on the edge of the lake. He's just standing there watching her as if she's the only thing that matters; and it almost makes her forget that they're in the middle of a war. Almost. She starts swimming over towards him trying to ignore the feeling it makes in her stomach.

"Well, are you going to join me, or are you going to stand there all day?" She asks, filling the silence. She's now close enough to him that she's able to actually stand up in the water.

He doesn't make any attempts to join her in the cool water, instead he smirks looking down at her, "I quite like the show from here, love." His eyes make their way down her body.

While he has been calling her 'love' for a bit now, it still makes her chest feel warm.

Thinking of her chest makes her blush in response to his words when she realizes her white t-shirt, now soaking, is clinging to her practically bare breast as she had not bothered with putting on a bra this morning.

She thinks she'll never get over the way he looks at her when she's indecent, no matter how many times he has seen her naked.

She drops just low enough into the water cutting off his view of her chest, and smiles to herself when she watches his eyes narrow in protest. He finally starts moving as he takes his wand out from besides him, placing it down next to hers.

Now it's her turn to ogle him as he slowly undoes the first few buttons of his shirt. She thinks he's teasing her when he takes his time undoing each one, every so slowly unzipping his pants before kicking them off to where he had placed her shorts earlier.

Hermione's teeth find their way to her bottom lip, unable to look away.

Draco's hands hover over the waistband of his boxer briefs and he smirks to himself when he sees Hermione watching intently. He throws those over with the rest of their clothes too.

He's never been one to shy away from attention, she thinks as he slowly makes his way into the water towards her. She wishes she had the same confidence he has when naked, but she still shied away from it even when he made it very clear she had no reason to. Even in situations like this, covered by the water and still partially clothed, she still feels bashful when she knows that his eyes are the ones watching her. So much for Gryffindor bravery.

At least he seems to have forgotten about their fight; or decided he doesn't really care about it anymore.

Hermione's attention is brought back to Draco when she feels his arms encircle her from behind. Her stomach flipping as his breath tickles the back of her exposed neck.

"Do you ever stop thinking so much, Granger?" he teases, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"If you keep that up I just might," she teases back softly.

She feels his hum of approval on her backside, and she knows he's smirking something wicked without needing to see it for herself. All of the sudden he flips her around to face him, a small squeak of surprise comes out of her. Her hands automatically make their way around his neck as he leans in placing his hands on each side of her hips before his lips are on hers.

Her fingers make their way up the back of his neck feeling the softness of his hair as she kisses him slowly. She feels his hands moving up her sides but stopping only halfway. Before she can process why his hands stopped moving upwards; she's already under water. The liquid, unkindly, shoots up her nose.

While she may be feeling something for Draco, he still is an annoying twat some of the time.

"Draco!" she belts when she resurfaces, ignoring the burning sensation in her nose as she glares daggers at him.

He laughs openly, at the look she gives him. He always told her she was as intimidating as a Hufflepuff when she gave him stern looks. So she tries using actions instead. As she always knew that actions spoke louder than words. However, he easily dodges the attempted splash of water she sends his way before he tries reaching for her.

She swims just out of his reach. He stops to give her that famous eyebrow raise.

This continues for some time, him trying to reach her, or she trying to splash water in his face. She only succeeds splashing him one time, but later he'll tell her he let her do it; which is a lie. His pride just won't let him admit she bested him. She's the same way when they play these little games.

She gives in, eventually, and allows him to catch hold of her. He grabs her by the wrist, pulling her up against his taunt body. His grey eyes meet her brown ones before his hands are in her hair, pulling her head towards his to capture her lips.

She thinks he is going to kiss her roughly, but is surprised by the softness of his lips. She closes her eyes, snaking her hands up his back to grasp his shoulders as he pulls her in tightly.

It's not long before his hands make their way down and sneak up under her shirt to grab the small of her back. She darts her tongue out across his bottom lip before she sucks on it, smiling a bit at the small grunt she draws out of him.

Her head is a bit dizzy from how long he kisses her when he pulls his mouth away from her lips to kiss her neck. She moves her head to the side to allow his tongue to work circles to the spot right below her ear and she moans when she feels his tongue lave against her neck before giving it a small nip with his teeth.

She flushes a bit, her heart already pounding loudly in her ears. She's almost embarrassed at how much he can affect her so quickly and she feels him smile against her neck, but is pleased to feel how much she's affected him too by the stiffness of him on her thigh.

She moves back just enough to allow her some room to take off her shirt. She's thankful for the help he gives her as it tries to cling onto her wet skin. She doesn't seem to care as he tosses the shirt behind him into the water, knowing later she will regret that. But for now all she cares about is how hot his breath is on her neck as it leaves goosebumps in its wake.

He does take a moment to look down at her bare chest in front of him. His eyes dark as they rake over her, as if he's trying to burn every detail about her into his mind; like he hadn't memorized every part of her skin already. She jumps up onto him, wrapping her legs around his middle to distract his eyes from her body, forcing him to stumble back in the water until his back hits a nearby rock.

She's not sure if the grunt that escapes his mouth is from him hitting his back or from her brushing up against his erection. Either way his breathing is hot and fast on her breast before he finally takes her nipple into his mouth, his other hand quickly coming up to cusp her other breast and give it a light squeeze. The breath she doesn't realize she is holding comes out harshly as his warm mouth works wonders on her nub.

The feeling is almost too overwhelming as he feels her bite into the crease between his shoulder and neck before slowly licking at it, and nipping lightly with her teeth.

He eventually brings down his other hand from her breast to squeeze her bum as her fingers grasp his hair at the sensation it sends through her. With her free hand she places it over his chest, feeling his thundering heartbeat before using her fingers to pinch his nipple. He hisses in a breath through his teeth as his mouth leaves her breast to come up back to her wanting lips.

She's thankful that they're in the cool water of the lake for this. For it they had decided to do this back at the house she's sure she would have combusted. Completely burst into flames and would have burned away.

Her head is a little fuzzy as his mouth devours hers, making it impossible for her to breathe.

She gasps as he flips them around, her legs tightening around him at the sudden movement as he places her back up against the rock and thrusts his hips against her.

Then her head is all fuzzy again.

She loosens her legs around him just enough so she has space to reach down and grab the stiff length of him. She slowly starts to pump him, his eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of her hand as he thrashes against it.

A burning ache shoots at her core as he practically growls, her name "Hermione," falling from his lips. His breath uneven and harsh against her nipples as his forehead is pressed up against her collarbone.

Her name coming from her lips always ignites a spark in her. He only ever calls her, her first name when he's being serious with her, or when he's being intimate with her. She prefers the latter.

He brings his head up, eyes are on hers as she continues to pump him, the fringe of his silver hair falling into his eyes. The hand that's not on her bum comes flying up to cusp her face.

The looks on his face is something she can't quite place, but it makes her blush from the intensity of it.

Then she's pulled back to the feeling of the pad of his thumb as he runs it along her bottom lip right before his own lips come crashing back down on hers. His mouth is hard, fast, and desperate as she knows he's getting closer to the climax.

It's not long before the ache in her lower abdomen becomes just as unbearable as his and she stops her movement on his cock to try and use her hand to shimmy out of her knickers; her free hand grabbing at his shoulder to keep her balance. Her knickers gone, probably floating to the bottom just as her shirt earlier, but just as before she couldn't give two shits about it right now.

She can feel the grumble of complaint from the loss of her hand against her body as he pulls her closer to him. She can feel him, hard and wanting on the inside of her thigh sending shivers up her spine.

It is he who uses his legs to spread hers open, he takes himself in his hand to slowly guide himself to her entrance. He stops just with the tip inside of her, watching Hermione squirm under him, trying to move her hips up around him, but he uses his grip on her hip to hold her in place.

She makes a face at this, but he only lets out a raspy chuckle.

It takes almost all of his strength to not just thrust into her, but he wants to take his time. He always wants to take his time with her, savior it like it might be their last. Because it may be.

He slowly guides himself into her core, making both of them moan at the feeling.

He's leaning into her and she can feel the rapid beat of his heart in time with hers, his mouth finds his way to her neck again as he almost pulls all the way out before he sinks back into her slowly. His face buried into her neck, placing sloppy kisses, as her breathing is coming in and out faster with each thrust.

Hermione starts to lose her impatience and almost demands that he move faster. His only reply is a smirk that she can feel on her neck, but he does as he's told. He lifts his head up, coming back to claim her lips.

His fingers dig into her hips as she starts rocking herself against him, trying to find the right rhythm. His fingers are probably leaving bruises just as her nails are probably leaving claw marks down his back. She shifts her position so she's a little higher, a moan escaping her lips as this makes him go deeper.

"Fuck," he swears as their bodies move in perfect harmony. It's not long before both of their movements become very erratic, just like their breathing.

Hermione is the one who breaks first, her back arching. Her lips leave his as her head falls back, her eyes squeezing shut; her orgasm taking over her.

He can feel her tighten around him and hear his name tumble from her lips over and over. A ghost of a smile pulls at his lips as the witch that he's come to care for more than he'd like to admit comes apart in his arms before she sags a little against him.

She is almost breathless as she returns her eyes to him, watching his face hard in concentration. It's not too much longer before he's the one who's calling out her name. She feels a bit empowered by the thought that she's the one who made him crumble this way.

She watches him as he falls apart, fascinated by the fact that these moments are the only time he's ever a hundred percent unguarded around her.

Don't get her wrong, they have come a long way from when this war first started. It took time to get them to where they were now, but there were still moments when things were up in the air and left unsaid.

No matter how confusing it can be at times with Draco, Hermione doesn't regret a thing. Especially in moments like this.

\---

Once Hermione comes down from the blissful evening she is reminded of the fact that not only had Draco lost her shirt, but also her knickers.

Well, the knickers are more her fault, but she would never admit that to him.

She must look quite ridiculous as she is standing near the water's edge, shirtless with only her denim shorts on. Her hair mostly affray as she had her wand out in one hand, and the other crossed over her breast to give herself some sort of cover from prying eyes.

She is going to try to accio the shirt back to her, but it is futile as the shirt could be anywhere under the murky surface. It's much darker out than it had been when they arrived, she notices, making it even harder for her to see the shirt in the water.

The little twat just had to throw her shirt behind him and not ashore. She's almost certain he did it on purpose just so she had nothing to hide herself from him.

While she may have lost her shirt, at least the weather seems to have cooled down significantly from when they first arrived. It is replaced by a cool, summer breeze as the sun starts to fall.

She jumps slightly at the hand at her back to look over to see Draco holding out his shirt for her; with one eyebrow raised at her of course.

"Thank you," she breathes out, taking it from him while handing him her wand so she could put it on.

It's bigger on her smaller frame, she has to roll the sleeves up to even see her hands, and the length is long enough to cover her shorts making it look like it's the only thing she's wearing. It smells a bit too from the sweat it endured from earlier, but it'll do.

She doesn't notice the look in Draco's eyes as he watches her until she asks for her wand back. It makes her stomach flip in a good way.

There is no time to think more on the subject before she is heading back towards the safe house with Draco right on her heel. She is certain the others will be back soon and does not want them to see her in such a state.

Not that she cared if they saw her with Draco, as they all know; maybe don't understand completely, but still know. She still wants to keep some of her dignity, though.

However, fate has other plans as by the time they get back to the house she can see smoke rising from the chimney meaning they are already back.

Draco, without thinking, goes to move in front of her as to guard her from prying eyes, but her pride won't let him.

She walks into the house, with her head held high, trying to act as if she hadn't just been ravished in a questionable lake out in the middle of the woods with a man that they know, but still are weary around.

She pretends to not see their eyes gawking at them, not acknowledging the snide comment that Ron mutters. She ignores the paper Ginny uses to wack Ron in the head with and the awkward, apologetic smile Harry gives her.

Draco's lips curl into a snarl, but he says nothing as he follows her upstairs. That she does not ignore.

While the fight from the former night is still up in the air, never truly discussed, she still considers it progress as he didn't attack Ron for his comment. Actions do speak louder than words.

And at that thought she smiles quietly to herself, which causes Draco to raise his eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate all comments/kudos left behind!


End file.
